


5 Times Lance Stayed y & 1 Time Lance Left

by FanTraSpa



Series: Love and Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: A series of Klance one shots and Lancelot one shots. All from Lance's pov.





	1. Snapping and Flickering

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from reading a couple Klance fics, and I just thought why not give it a try. This is dedicated to my friend, Ace and to my other friend Curly Q!!!

 

  * **Snapping and Flickering**



 

My momma always told me to never play with fire. 

 

_ “You'll get burned, mijo! Fire is dangerous!” _

 

Dangerous? Ha, danger is all around us, momma, and what I do for a living, it's fucking life or death. Forget about being burned, scars are a sign that I lived another day, I escape death once again.

 

I'll play with fire all I want, momma. 

 

You see, I'm water, I'm liquid. I'm everywhere, I'm in the air, the sea, in you and everyone else. 

 

I can tame any sort of wildfire, I am the oasis in a dry desert. I am Lance McClain, I brave the fires that burns between me and Keith Kogane. 

 

I am his lifeline. 

 

I am his blue. 

 

I am his verbal punching bag. 

 

He is my fire. 

 

His love keeps me warm. 

 

When the ice is overtaking me, he thaws my still heart. 

 

He is my sanity. 

 

We are fire and water. 

 

Our love is smoke. 

 

It burns, and fills our lungs, it's hard to breathe. 

 

Each time I put out his rage, their is a single flicker left in the ashes. 

 

One wrong move, one wrong step, it ignites. 

 

Momma, we are fire and water, our dance is deadly, but I can handle the burns. 

 

It just means we are alive, and we escaped death one more time. 

 

One more time. 

 

One. 

 

More. 

 

Time. 

  
Ignite. 


	2. Snuffing out the Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't burn me, please. The burns are ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fic, short chapters, not at all a slow burn.

 

  * **Snuffing out the embers**



 

 

It burns, oh God it burns. 

 

The smoke fills my lungs. I can feel myself being overwhelmed by the intensity. 

 

I love him. 

 

I love him. 

 

I cherish him. 

 

I worship him. 

 

Love me. 

 

Love me. 

 

Don't burn me, my dear. 

 

We danced our fears to ashes. I snuffed out your fears. I eased your mind. 

 

Don't burn me. 

 

The burns, they are ugly. 

 

My waters, my cold, my life, can it ever put out the fire in your soul?

 

Can it ease your mind from the ember that threatens to explode? 

 

Let me snuff out your worries. 

 

Let me guide you away from the insecurities others gave you. 

 

Let me snuff out the fire. 

 

Let me bathe you in my love. 

 

Just don't boil over. 

 

Don't boil over. 

 

Don't burn me. 

 

Please. 

 

Let me snuff out the fire in you. 

 

These burns…they are ugly. 

  
Burn me.


	3. Breathe, Breathe, Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is suffocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tiiiiiired.

 

  * **Breathe, Breathe, Breathe**



 

 

I'm choking. 

 

I'm coughing up the tar. 

 

It's black and it's oozing from inside me. 

 

I hack and I struggle to breathe. 

 

My love, is this what I promised you? 

 

I gave you my everything, yet I'm still not enough. 

 

I'm coughing, struggling to breathe. 

 

My eyes, they sting. Let me through to you. 

 

Your love, it burns so brightly. 

 

It hurts. 

 

I'm searching for air to breathe. 

 

The tar. 

 

The tar. 

 

The tar. 

 

Help. 

 

Please. 

 

I can't breathe, get rid of the smoke. 

 

I can't see, it's blinding me. 

 

It stings my eyes. 

 

I want to breathe. 

 

I want to be surrounded by your smell. 

 

But

 

I can't breathe. 

 

You won't let me breathe. 

 

Suffocating. 

 

Breathe

 

Breathe

 

Breathe. 

 

I love him. 

 

His warmth. 

 

His radiance. 

 

His life. 

 

I love him. 

  
I love him yet I cannot breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't suffocate me.


	4. Dehydrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty, love is evaporating.

 

  * **Dehydrated**



 

 

Thirsty. 

 

Just so thirsty. 

 

Never have I felt this weak. 

 

I once thought I was endless. 

 

I was the oasis. 

 

I was in every corner. 

 

But I am limited. 

 

I am a mirage. 

 

I am a bubble of air in an overturned boat. 

 

I am thirsty. 

 

Keith, my love, my roaring flame, help me. 

 

Our love, once so intense, fire and water. 

 

Fire

 

And

 

Water

 

Opposites

 

Rivals

 

Friends

 

Brothers

 

Lovers

 

Ashes and Murky waters. 

 

Fetch me a drink of water. 

 

And give me my space. 

 

Away from your never ending flames. 

 

I love you. 

 

Our love to each other is eternal. 

 

We cannot fix each other

 

We cannot change

 

We must give each other space. 

 

My waters, you must be drowning in the sea. 

 

Or freezing in my tundra. 

 

We must have our space. 

 

Our love is smoky. 

 

It filled our lungs. 

 

We cannot thrive in this place. 

 

My momma was wrong. 

 

Fire is not dangerous, we got burned, we lived and escaped our dangers. 

 

We did not die, we just grew apart. 

 

We need our space. 

 

“Keith, I played with fire, you swam too far out to sea, we had our fun, but let's go back to when it was just you, and just me.”

  
“ _ Agreed.” _


	5. Pulling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the yearning, ignore our bonds, because the sea beckons me as does your wild fire beckons you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleep deprived, depressed, so with my free time at 2 am, this was created.

 

  * **Pulling Apart**



 

 

Back and Forth. 

 

Gentle rocking on the beach. 

 

The air is salty. 

 

You pull me back in, just like the ocean and it's waves. 

 

I crave the warmth in your touches. 

 

The heat radiates from you, 

 

My skin is burning, 

 

Let's simmer down. 

 

Let us take a dip in my cool pools. 

 

Splish splash

 

Can you feel the sand between your toes? 

 

The gentleness of the sea, 

 

It has beckoned me since my birth. 

 

Can you feel it? 

 

Can you feel the waves pulling us apart? 

 

My love, I felt the wildfires yearn for you, 

 

Call for you, 

 

Crackling

 

Waiting, just for you. 

 

We are opposite. 

 

Rivals

 

Friends

 

Brothers 

 

Lovers

 

Partners

 

Paladins

 

Strangers

 

We are being pulled apart. 

 

The crackling flames call you, just as the sea calls for me. 

 

Ignore the yearning

 

Ignore the smoke

 

Push past the phantom pulls. 

  
This constant pushing and pulling apart, has left it's bruises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Klance poem. Sometimes making up isn't the best solution. Maybe staying as friends is the better option, but hey, who am I to tell others what to do. Next fic is a brief Lancelot poem.


	6. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance found love, one so strong nothing can tear it apart. Not the suns, the stars, or gravity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i completely forgot about this fic, but my bff is finally reading my series from beginning to end, and i decided to finish for her. SO HERE IS THE END OF THIS FIC

 

  * **Gravity**



 

 

His touch is cool on my skin.

 

For so long,I was bathing in molten lava, 

 

Now i am embraced in cool showers.

 

His touch, roams my body and feels my burns.

 

His hands find my throat, and his tears fall onto my face. 

 

My oceans rise and fall, and they move to the rhythm of our dance.

 

We swayed from star to star, sprinkles of the remains of a supernova follow behind us.

 

“Lotor, my Space Babe, my moon, my stars, your pull is quite strong. Promise me you’ll stay like such forever. My tides and my currents might one sweep you away if you don’t hold firm to your space.”

 

_ “My love, I wish for nothing more than for you to wash me away. If you wish for my strength, than allow me your strength as well.” _

 

We dance upon the suns, careful of the rays and careful of the burns.

 

We feel only the warmth that our love fills us. 

 

No more burns, just scars of what once was. 

 

No more tar, nor my gasping for breathe.

 

With him, my scars are healed with his touch.

 

With his tears, my lungs are cleansed of the tar.

 

With him, our dance is just ours, nothing deadly, nothing smoking and scorching us.

 

It’s just him, and it’s just me, our dance is weightless as we walts across the space and stars.

 

Our touch is gentle and loving.

 

We pull each other together, and nothing can pull us apart. 

 

Not even gravity can pull us apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's anti climatic, but i like the end of it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only gonna have six chapters, hopefully each chapter is going to be somewhat short because I can't write for shit.


End file.
